fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Liberation of Leonster
The Liberation of Leonster is Chapter 18 of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Items * Njörun Scroll (upper left chest) * Body Ring (right side chest) * Door Key (left middle chest) * Silver Sword (right middle chest) * Member Card (leave all Leonster soldiers alive) Strategy * If you are trying to get the Member Card, you will need to be sure not to kill a single Leonster soldier (their name will say Leonster instead of Freege). You can capture them and release them, but if even one dies you will get nothing. * If you are trying to recruit Xavier, it is incredibly helpful to bring a Sleep/Thief staff and/or a magic user with as many long range spells as you can bring. This chapter is simple enough if played only for completion and nightmarishly difficult if trying to recruit Xavier, open all chests, and get the Member Card. Starting off, your group will be split into two. Unfortunately you have very little control over who goes on which side, so you will either have to plan around your positions or change who you bring in hopes that it will move whomever needs to be moved. There are several doors on each side, so try to have door keys or Thieves ready in both groups. If you're trying to get the Member Card, always keep your mages and archers away from the Leonster soldiers so you don't kill them on a counterattack. They are all level one and easy to capture, but they will throw their lives away the second they get the chance so be careful. The Njörun Scroll and Body Ring are incredibly important to grab here, but unfortunately you will have to compete with Thieves for them. If you can open the left door on the first turn and dispatch all enemies quickly, the Njörun Scroll is not particularly hard to get. Without activating a movement star you may be forced to capture the Thief after he has already opened the chest, but this is not particularly hard either. The body ring is much more difficult however. The Thief in the rightmost room will dash for it immediately, usually helped by the dancers, and another Thief will spawn right next to it if the first one is stopped. There are few better places to use Tina's Unlock staff than here, but if that or a Warp staff is not an option you can only hope to rush a unit there and hope the Dancers don't get in the way. This is much more difficult if you're capturing the soldiers that get in the way instead of killing them. There will be reinforcements coming from both the leftmost staircases and the rightmost staircase after a few turns. They will continue for several turns so you will have to decide quickly whether you want to stop them or use them to stock up on Thunder tomes and Killing Edges. The lower middle staircase will occasionally spawn Rewarp and Fenrir using Dark Mages, so be sure to leave a unit or two in that area to deal with or block them. Once the reinforcements have stopped, you will be free to go after the boss or attempt Xavier's recruitment. If you are ignoring Xavier's recruitment, you will need only fight your way through the middle room. The Armor Knights are not too strong but come equipped with Hammers and Killer Lances so be wary of criticals and leave Dalshien behind. Xavier himself can be a pain with his Great Shield and high defense, but a magic unit should be able to kill him in one round. Before you kill the boss, be sure to steal at least his Adept manual and perhaps his staff and Thoron tome as well. He is significantly stronger than Xavier but a strong magic unit can still take him down. If you have decided to recruit Xavier, you should prepare first before opening the door to the center room. First notice that, in the four groups of three Armor Knights, the middle one is faceless and part of the Freege army. You will want to disable or kill these ones before you open the door. Either kill them with Meteors and Boltings, put them to sleep, or steal their weapons with the Thief staff. It is practically essential that you get them out of the way first because unlike the Leonster units, they will capture and/or kill the civilians and ruin everything. Next, you need to open up the door to the prison where the civilians are being held and grab all of them '''BEFORE '''you open the door to the center room. Once both doors are open, they will run toward their corresponding unit, but usually end up cluttering the corridors and making it impossible for the right pairs to form. You can try to use rescue chains and Lara as a dancer to swap them out until you get the right ones together, but this is difficult, slow, and may end up in an unfixable situation. It helps to drop them as close to the door as possible before opening it so that at least some of them can get out into the open part of the room and have a better chance of finding their knight. You can also put a unit who can survive constant attacks but won't kill any of them in the corner (broken weapons on units with high build can work) before opening the door so that the knights are spread out and distracted to make it easier for each civilian to form their pairs. Unfortunately, things can still go wrong. One particularly annoying behavior is that, after a knight has spoken to their civilian and turned green, the others will fly into a jealous rage and try to kill him. The green ones and their civilians do not have to survive in order to recruit Xavier (it can actually work to your advantage to free up space), but they have the potential to counterattack and kill the red ones who have not yet found their civilian, thus ruining everything. Between their Killer Lances and Hammers, it is quite possible that it will happen. If a Dark Mage was left in the lower part of the map, they may also kill one of the civilians with Fenrir. If by some miracle every civilian was united with their specific knight, you can have Leif talk to Xavier and recruit him. While he does have decent bases, a leadership star, and a good combination of skills, it may be best to save yourself the trouble if you are already happy with your team. Leif will be "promoted" at the end of this chapter, this doesn't help his durability and the next chapters will be hard to survive so is better have him around level 15 before seize the throne. The table below lists each civilian and the enemy unit counterpart that they are to approach. (Press X in-game over each unit to check their portraits) Category:Thracia 776 chapters